justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Hall of the Pixel King
(Kids Mode) |artist = Dancing Bros. |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 (2018) 1 (2017) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |mode = Solo |mc = 2018: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: 2017: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (2018) (2017) |gc = (2018) (2017) |lc = Instrumental |nowc = 8BitRetake (2018) 8BitClassical (2017) |audio = }}"In the Hall of the Pixel King" by Dancing Bros. was going to be featured on , but the routine was scrapped for unknown reasons. The song made a return on as an official track with an entirely different choreo, dancer, and background. It is also featured on and . The song features a remix of by and by . Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2017 The dancer is a man whose head is encased in a golden disco ball. He wears a red short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts with black suspenders, green ankle socks, and black and red sneakers. Just Dance 2018 The dancer is a man with blonde hair. He has a dark red pilot’s cap with googles on it. He is wearing a cyan, yellow, and red colored shirt with an 8-bit design. He has a purple fingerless glove on his left arm and a blue fingerless glove on his right arm. He is wearing shorts which are the same color as his shirt and a pair of red shoes. Background Just Dance 2017 The background is predominanty based off of 1980s 8-bit arcade games. The man is seen in a dark cave with stalactites falling. Two Jack-o-Lanterns arise from spurts of lava, who are defeated by the man's musical notes, which he shoots from his arms. The background turns green with metal pillars and pink flying dragon heads. The background turns into a purple wall with orange and black rocks on the outside. Just Dance 2018 The routine takes place in a level in a platformer video game. The routine has four different backgrounds. The background starts inside at an underground level. As the tempo speeds up, the level takes place on a grassland level, and pixelated coins can be seen floating in the sky. Halfway into the routine, the dancer rides on a skateboard, then the background changes into a cloud level in which the camera pans up vertically. The skateboard then disappears into a cloud, where then there are cloud platforms. As the track changes to Ode to Joy, the dancer is seen hopping vertically through cloud platforms. As the track changes back to In Hall of the Mountain King, ''with a faster tempo, the background changes into a level that is completely made out of ice. In the end, a treasure chest is seen along side the dancer, indicating that the dancer has won the "game". Throughout the routine, various objects like the a coins, enemies, and obstacles appear. Gold Moves Just Dance 2017 There is 1 '''Gold Move' in this routine: Gold Move: Move your left arm to your left side and put your right arm up. 8bitclassical GM1.png|Gold Move Just Dance 2018 There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your left hand on your hip and your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Punch with your right arm out and kick with your right leg out. 8bitretake gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 8bitretake gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game 8bitretake gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 8bitretake gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the fifth song by Dancing Bros. in the series. *'' '' is the third classical piece in the series. *'' '' and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini are the eighth and ninth known songs to be scrapped in an earlier game before appearing in a later game, after Jungle Boogie, Soul Bossa Nova, Land Of 1000 Dances, We Can’t Stop, Copacabana, and You Never Can Tell. **However, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini and are the first two routines to have their choreographies changed entirely. **It is also the third known routine to have a change in background elements, following We Can’t Stop and You Never Can Tell. *At the end of the routine, a robotic voice can be heard saying "I am the mountain king". However, it is not translated into lyrics. **A similar incident happened with D.A.N.C.E., Dagomba, Skin-To-Skin, and Just Mario. * This is the third song to have increased speed, after Gold Dust and XMas Tree. *The coins in the background resemble the Mojo coins from and . *At the start of the routine, the player is logged in the "game", as displayed in the routine. *On the menu square, the coach is flipped, except for the glove colors. *''In the Hall of the Pixel King'', along with Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum version), was originally planned to be included in Kids Mode. However, they were scrapped for unknown reasons. *The Wii version of the routine has no sound effects when coins are collected and when rocks are collided into.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6ZeOGeRI6w **A similar problem happens with Another One Bites the Dust s alternate version and Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) s Football Version. *The Beta coach is the second coach to have a disco ball for a head, the first being the unknown dancer used in the background of Gentleman. *On the menu square and coach selection image for the scrapped routine, the dancer is not pixelated; however, in the actual gameplay, album coach, and coach selection image, he is. *The album coach has no outline. *One of the pictograms is inappropriately called "ajaxn***a_gh".https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:8BitClassical_Pictos.png **In addition, other pictograms reference and in their names.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:8BitClassical_Pictos.png *P2 from Da Funk, Hey Boy Hey Girl and P3 and P4 from This is Halloween's pixelated heads appear in the background as enemies. **''Love You Like A Love Song'' also makes an appearance near the end, as she is seen trapped in a cage. Gallery Game Files 8bitclassical cover generic.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' ( ) 8bitretake cover generic.png|''In the Hall of the Pixel King'' ( ) 8bitclassical cover albumcoach.png| album coach 8bitretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach 8bitretake cover albumbkg.png| album background 8BitClassical_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner 8bitretake banner bkg.png| menu banner 8bitretake map bkg.png| map background 8BitRetake_BC.jpg| cover 8bitretake cover 1024.png| cover 8BitAva.png|Avatar on 8bitretake p1 ava.png|Avatar on 8BitClassical Pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) 8BitRetake_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots 8bitclassical menu mod.png|'' '' on the menu (modded) 8bitclassical load mod.png| loading screen (modded) 8bitclassical coachmenu mod.png| coach selection screen (modded) 8bitretake menu.png|'' '' on the menu 8bitretake load.png| loading screen 8bitretake coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 8bitretake_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu 8bitretake_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 8bitretake_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen 8bitretake_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu 8bitretake_jd2019_load.png| loading screen 8bitretake_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 8bitretake_jd2018_gameplay 1.png| gameplay 1 8bitretake_jd2018_gameplay_2.png| gameplay 2 8bitretake_jd2018_gameplay_3.png| gameplay 3 8bitretake_jd2018_gameplay_4.png| gameplay 4 8bitretake_jd2018_gameplay_5.png| gameplay 5 8bitretake_jd2018_gameplay_6.png| gameplay 6 Promotional Images 8bitretake promo.PNG 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Fight Club) 8bitretake promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements 8bitretake cover phone kids.jpg|Beta Kids Mode icon 8 bit gameplay.png|Beta gameplay 1 Eight bit classic.png|Beta gameplay 2 Ee.png|Beta gameplay 3 Ooooooo.png|Beta gameplay 4 Behind the Scenes Newdiscoballguygtoto.png|Beta routine Others Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 8bitRetake_BACKGROUND.png|Background Ithofpk beta easter egg.png|''Love You Like A Love Song'' in the Beta routine background Videos Official Audio In The Hall Of The Pixel King (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers In the Hall of the Pixel King - Gameplay Teaser (US) In the Hall of the Pixel King - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 (PS3) In The Hall Of The Pixel King In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance Now In the Hall of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2019 In the Hall Of the Pixel King - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2018 In The Hall of the Pixel King (NO GUI) Beta Elements In the Hall of the Pixel King (Beta - HUD Only) - Just Dance 2017 (Mod) In The Hall Of The Pixel King - Just Dance 2017 - Beta Gameplay Just Dance 2018 - In The Hall Of The Pixel King - Unfinished Pictos & Background References Site Navigation es:In the Hall of the Pixel King pt-br:In The Hall Of The Pixel King ru:In the Hall of the Pixel King tr:In the Hall of the Pixel King Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Classical Music Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Dancing Bros. Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Postponed Songs Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Cutscenes Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette